


Answers

by ArenLuxon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: Bella finds out why Edward won't turn her into a vampire.





	Answers

Bella sat down on the couch. “Where is Edward?”

“Hunting,” Alice said.

Bella sighed.

“He should be back soon,” Emmett added.

“It’s not that.”

“Well what is it then?” Alice asked. She sat down next to Bella. “You can tell us.”

Bella took a deep breath. “I don’t get why he won’t change me into a vampire.”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Emmett said right away.

“It is?”

“He likes the smell of your blood, but if you change, he won’t want to drink it anymore.”

“You mean he won’t want to rip out my throat anymore?” Bella said sceptically.

“Maybe he likes that?” Alice suggested.

“What?”

“Think about it. He desperately wants to drink your blood, and yet he doesn’t. It’s constant proof of how much he loves you. You’re like his personal brand of heroine. What’s the thrill when you’re a vampire?”

“Exactly,” Emmett clutched onto her words. “You’ll be a lot less exciting as a human.”

“You’re the only one whose thoughts he can’t read,” Alice added. “But that might change if you’re a vampire.”

“This is crazy,” Bella said.

“And how can he protect you when you’re strong vampire like us?” Alice continued.

“He won’t have to protect me anymore.”

“Exactly,” Emmett said. “ _ Boring _ . What’s the point if you can’t save the damsel in distress?”

“You’re both crazy.”

“Well what’s your explanation?” Alice challenged her. “If he cares so much about you, why is he constantly keeping you in danger? Every moment you remain human, you’re in danger of dying or getting hurt. What if Edward hadn’t been in time and that van had smashed you back then?”

“I… I need to see Edward.”

She got up from the couch.

As if on cue, the door opened and Edward entered.

“E-Edward.”

“Hey Bella.” He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“We… we need to talk.”

“Come Emmett, we’re going hunting too.”   
Alice dragged him outside, leaving them alone.

“Something wrong?” Edward asked.

“No, I just…” she walked around to the dresser.

“Bella, what’s wrong?” he pressed on.

“Well, I…” she picked up a vase. “I uhm…”

Bella intentionally let the vase slip through her fingers.

Edward caught it before it was even halfway to the floor.

“Be careful,” he warned her.

“Sorry,” she showed him a smile and moved a loose hair behind her ear. “I’m so clumsy.”

“I…” Edward hesitated. “That’s okay.”

“You think I’ll still be so clumsy once I’m a vampire?”

“Probably not.” He put the vase back.

“Are you sure? I think this is pretty much part of my personality now.”

“Bella, what are you going on about?”

“Oh, it’s just…” she moved back to the couch. “I think you’re scared things are going to change if I become a vampire.”

“Well they are going to change.” He stated matter-of-factly. Edward sat down next to her. “That’s pretty much a given.”

“They don’t have to.”

“They will. For instance…”

She couldn’t follow his next movements very well. One moment, he was next to her, the next moment she was pushed down on her back and he was pinning her hands above her head with one hand.

“I wouldn’t be able to do this with a newborn vampire,” he said.

“Really?” she asked. “You think I wouldn’t let you do that?”

“I…” he was taken back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He avoided her eyes.   
“You’re not the only one enjoying themselves, Edward. Now is your free hand gonna do something, or are you too scared?”

“That…” he hesitated.

“Nothing is going to change, Edward,” she assured him. “You can still do anything you want with me. You can still protect me. I will still love you.”

“Bella.” Their eyes locked.

“Please Edward. R-Ravage me.”

He hesitated for only a second. Then, with his free hand, he roughly pulled her shirt up. The next moment, she felt his lips on her belly. He was trailing kisses at first, but soon, she felt him lightly bite her.

Bella started breathing harder. “Don’t stop. Harder, please.”

He bit down harder. She could feel him drawing some blood. There was a cold sensation spreading from her belly.

“I can feel it,” she panted. “Your venom.”

“Bella.”

“Do it.”

He roughly pulled down her pants and panties and pushed her legs to one side.

There wasn’t even time to fully take their clothes off.

She heard him undo his zipper. The next moment, he plunged inside of her.

Bella screamed.

He stopped. “Are you okay?”

“I will be if you stop teasing me.”

“What?”

Their eyes locked. “Please Edward. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Edward leaned down and kissed her. At the same time he started moving inside of her.

Belly screamed into the kiss.

The venom spread further, to her breasts, her arms, her legs, her head. Her entire body was tingling now.

It reached her eyes. They got bloody red.

At this point, she should probably feel more powerful, but the fact that Edward was plowing into her made her actually feel a lot more submissive.

He stopped kissing her.

“I love you, Bella. You’re amazing.”

“Me too. Don’t ever stop fucking me.”

“That’s gonna be a problem I’m afraid.”

“Why?”

“I’m getting close.”

“Oh.”

“Should I pull out?”

“Don’t you dare. Do it inside.”

“But your transformation-”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay then.”   
He moved even rougher. A few thrusts later, he exploded inside of her.

They screamed together.

When it was over, he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the couch.

The couch was quite narrow though, and Bella was pushed out. She fell on the floor. 

It hurt less than it should. Her ongoing vampire transformation probably had a lot to do with that.

“Sorry, are you okay?”

She sat up on her knees. “I’m fine. I guess some things don’t change after all?”

“That was totally my fault.”

“No. I’m the one who pushed you to do this.”

He held out his hand, but she didn’t take it. Her eyes were fixed on his crotch.

“Uhm, Bella?”

“Sorry, I-”

She took his cock into her mouth.

He let out a groan.

“W-What are you sorry for?” he asked.

She licked her lips. “I just couldn’t resist.” The blood from losing her virginity tasted amazing.

“Well I’m not stopping you, but give me a warning next time.” He shifted on his back.

“Okay. This is your warning then.”

Her mouth engulfed his cock again. He cursed under his breath.

She kept sucking and licking until she had licked up all the blood.

“So this is how I taste? No wonder you like me.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know if you’ll still taste the same.”

She got on top of him. “Well why don’t you give it a try then?”

“You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“Okay then.”

Edward sank his teeth into her neck. It didn’t hurt much. In fact it felt more like getting a hickey.

He pulled back his teeth. Some blood trickled down her collarbone.

Edward licked his lips. “Wow.”

She smiled. “Glad you like it.”

Bella put her head down on his chest.

Edward gently stroked her hair.

“Can we just do this for all eternity?” she asked.

“Yes, please.”

Smiling softly, Bella felt herself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
